


Violet Crumble

by LadyKes



Series: POV [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's perspective of the events in Pitching Karkaroff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Crumble

Hermione allowed herself to flow with the crowd out to the area just in front of the castle doors. The delegations from the other two wizarding schools were about to arrive and so they’d all been instructed to act as a gigantic welcoming party. She wasn’t particularly interested in welcoming the schools with banners and whistles, though she was interested in seeing how much of the information in _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_ turned out to be correct. Her version was a few years old, although it was the most current available. Really, publishers ought to put out new editions more often, especially on a subject as changeable as magical education.

Harry and Ron were occupied in wondering aloud what the girls from Beauxbatons would look like and hoping some of them looked like the girl who had been at the Quidditch World Cup. Their wishes were granted when the Beaubatons girls came sashaying into the courtyard wearing robes of such thin silk that Hermione knew they must be freezing. Why had they not worn cloaks? And it did appear that the girl from the World Cup was in attendance, judging by Ron’s lovestruck expression.

She rolled her eyes before looking back down at her book, flipping to the Durmstrang entry. It seemed to be located on the Baltic Sea, which explained traveling by ship. Those students would probably find the temperature at Hogwarts to be quite balmy compared to their own school. Her reading was interrupted by a poke from Ron.

“Hermione, why are you reading? We’re supposed to be welcoming the schools, and Seamus just said that he heard _Viktor Krum_ is in the Durmstrang delegation,” Ron said in an awed tone.

“Honestly, Ronald, with the way gossip goes, someone could say they heard Viktor Krum was here when the original statement was ‘I’ve got Violet Crumble here.’ Don’t believe everything you hear,” she said exasperatedly before looking back down at her book.

“Well, then, look for yourself, the Durmstrang blokes are coming in now. And what’s Violet Crumble, anyway?”

Hermione looked up, but did not see anyone resembling Krum, although she’d admit that the only time she’d seen him in person and not through Omnioculars he’d been sporting a recently-broken nose and had been quite a bit worse for wear. She looked back down at her book, studying the history of Durmstrang and comparing it to the entry on Hogwarts. She decided not to attempt to explain yet another Muggle sweet to Ron, as he would want to know why it was called Violet Crumble when it was not violet at all and she really had no good answer for that question.

A feeling that someone was staring at her made her look up, ready to tell Harry or Ron off for distracting her while she was reading. However, when she did look up, she discovered that she was being stared at by, of all people, Viktor Krum, who clearly was in attendance. His gaze was quite intense and totally focused on her for a few seconds before he was swept off into the Great Hall by his Headmaster. For some reason, she felt vaguely unsettled by that stare. She closed her book and headed with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor table. Apparently it wasn't Violet Crumble after all.


End file.
